


Vines

by MegpoidGumiBear



Series: Plant-life series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegpoidGumiBear/pseuds/MegpoidGumiBear
Summary: Louise, don't call her that, had been a spitfire her whole life, and now, she was thriving off it. If only her love interest wasn't such a hothead himself. How had she become so entangled in the vines he wove around her?*Slow burn





	Vines

A shudder ran down her spine as she walked through the woods, her hands raised, both with knives gripped tightly. Suddenly, something caught Lou’s eye, and she threw the knife with precision, catching a squirrel right in the tail. She grimaced and threw her other knife, hitting it in the eye and killing it from a distance rather than having to stab it while it squirmed in her grip. The blonde plucked both knives from the animal and strung it onto the game bag attached to her. The bag wasn’t exactly full, but a glance to her watch told her it was getting late. Lou decided to head back, hoping to string up the animals she had been lucky enough to catch, and tie them up to drain the blood. Of course, she would do this on the edge of camp, never one to risk the safety of others, especially not when she was going on a run and wouldn’t be there to protect everyone.  
Just because Shane didn’t believe she could protect the camp didn’t mean she actually couldn’t. She had a gun, and her throwing knives, and was perfectly capable of fighting off walkers and such. The woman wasn’t fond of the sudden importance of gender roles in the apocalypse. It was stupid, really.  
Reaching the edge of camp, she made quick work of the rabbits and squirrels, skinning them and hanging them from the clothesline that she had stolen from Carol. Of course, the older woman didn’t mind, since it was being used for a good reason.   
Soon enough, Glenn had come by the area to collect her, and she followed him back to where all the vehicles were. The group consisted of her and Glenn, along with Morales, Andrea, Merle, Jacqui, and T-Dog. They chose a van to fit all of them rather than use two vehicles, and took out the middle and back seats so there was room for supplies they picked up. With an empty backpack on her back, and her gun in a holster on her hip, she was ready to go.   
The drive into the city was uneventful, which was practically a bad omen to Lou. She spun a butterfly knife around in her hands, an old gift from her mother, back when she had moved out of the house and went off to college. It was a prized possession of hers. It was matte black on its handles, but years of wear and tear had caused multiple dents and scratches. It had almost gotten her through college, that was for sure. Now, though, she’d never get to finish her schooling. At least, it wasn’t all that important to attend class, since her professors were most likely corpses now. It was a grim but realistic thought.  
The city was a ghost town. There was a few walkers here and there, but for the most part, it was empty. Looking down at her list, Lou pocketed the piece of paper, scanning the shelf for the missing item. A few bottles of acetaminophen were on the bottom shelf, discarded, and she scooped them up and into her pack, knowing they would be put to good use. A few bottles of children’s cough syrup came across her eyes, and a small pang of pain crossed her mind before she shoved that deep in her bag as well. T-Dog gave her a reminder to finish off her scavenging because they wanted to hit the next spot. She snagged a few bandages and a bottle of disinfectant, closing up her bag and clutching her knife again.   
The small group, lead by Glenn and Morales, made their trip in the shadows of the buildings, keeping to the outskirts, but keeping track of their path as well. Getting lost in the city wasn’t a great idea.   
Somewhere along the way, walkers began noticing their presence, and the survivors found themselves running for a safe haven. They found one in a department store nearby, shutting and locking all the front doors in a hurry. Lou backed away slowly, fear building up as she stared at the group of walkers outside, all pushed against the glass doors in a weak attempt to get to the humans inside. For some reason, they had all been drawn nearby, but Lou couldn’t think of anything they had done to gain the monsters’ attention.  
The group was out of options. They were trapped, and would have to wait it out or find a break in the group and make a run for it. Neither of those ideas were tempting, at all. Both sounded like a death wish. The glass doors would only hold for so long, and with a group as large as theirs, there was no way they would make it back with all of them in tow.   
This was what Lou thought of as she and Glenn got ready to run out a side door to scope out an escape plan. Glenn had been in the city so many times before she had, and she trusted him. The only reason he wasn’t going alone was because she was claustrophobic and she couldn’t just stay and wait. She’d rather eat a bullet than be stuck in the building any longer than she had to. Going with Glenn was a much easier thing to do.  
Lou sighed, gripping her knife tight as she ran through the open door, right after her best friend. They’d make it out, they had to. She didn’t know what she would do if they couldn’t.


End file.
